


Feline Persuasion (Appropriate Boundaries Remix)

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Cats, Fluff, Humor, Interrupted Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way, Mimi is responsible for Charles getting laid at all. In another way, she's kind of a cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feline Persuasion (Appropriate Boundaries Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feline Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375475) by [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten). 



It was going perfectly. Better than - well, not better than Charles's wildest fantasies, maybe, because some of those could get fairly ridiculous and scientifically implausible, if not worse - but certainly as good as any of his more realistic estimates about how the night would go. The date itself had been lovely; once they got back to Charles's place, the awkward paraplegic sex talk had gone as smoothly as Charles could hope; and they'd arranged themselves on the bed so Charles had a perfect view of not only Erik's lovely big cock but also his own fingers rocking in and out of Erik's wet hole. It was no strain to lean forward enough to press a kiss to the warm skin of Erik's hip, revelling in the filth escaping Erik's mouth. 

It was going perfectly, and then Mimi happened.

"Yes, there," Erik was saying, "right there, yes, _Charles_ \- oof."

The oof was slightly muffled and sounded surprised. Charles pushed himself up on his arms to see what was happening.

The cat had centered herself across Erik's chest, sitting down with every sign of being perfectly comfortable. 

"No, Mimi," Charles said, "bad kitty! Shoo!" 

He felt ridiculous as soon as the words left his mouth; the rumbling laugh from Erik didn't help the situation any. Mimi made an annoyed noise as the planes of Erik's chest moved beneath her, but she didn't move until Erik physically picked her up and set her aside on the bed. It didn't take - she climbed back on top of him immediately, this time rubbing her tail purposefully across Erik's face as she began to purr loudly. 

Charles carefully removed his fingers from Erik's body and proceeded to bury his face in the sheets. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I had no idea she would do this - you're the first person I've brought home since I got her-"

He could feel Erik's hand on his head, stroking through his hair. It felt good. Sexy, even, despite the broken mood. It made him want to curl into the touch. "Do you mind if I lock her out of the room?" Erik said, still sounding amused.

Charles raised his hand to make a gesture in the air. Erik seemed to correctly interpret it as "go ahead", because Charles could feel his weight leave the bed and hear his steps across the room, followed by the opening and closing of the door. There was a loud, insulted sounding mew, followed by a few scratching noises.

"Is she a crier?" Erik said. "Flipper hasn't let me take a shower or a piss with the door closed in almost four years."

Charles sighed and lifted his head again to look at Erik. "No, she'll just scratch for a while and then pout. I'll be punished for this tomorrow."

Erik grinned and said, "Hopefully I'll make it worth it for you." He crawled back onto the bed, sliding down until his body was parallel with Charles's, and kissed him. 

"I take it she doesn't interfere like that during your special alone time, then?" Erik murmured.

Charles snorted. "Nope. She's usually too excited that I've vacated the chair and she can sit in it." He kissed a trail down Erik's jaw and his neck. "You must have some sort of special pheromones," he said to Erik's skin, "irresistible to cats."

"Not _only_ cats, I hope," Erik said, grabbing Charles's hand and pulling it down to his erection. Charles bit his lip and squeezed gently, dragging out another one of those delicious noises from Erik's throat.

"Let's wait and see how the rest of the night goes before I decide," Charles said, before kissing Erik again, ignoring the determined scratching against the bedroom door.


End file.
